Disaster Strikes: Power Surge
by CelesteIzaFanLolz
Summary: A new country has taken over America and Astra Elysium, a half Greek half American girl, is struck by trauma. This new country imposes rules and creates something America never thought could happen. The Hunger Games. And Astra is right in the middle of it.


This is a complete fanfic unreal story and I'm not planning to take over America or anything of the sort, so CIA don't kill me please :D I like Obama and stuff I guess so I put in a fake President, President Wane. And no harsh feelings against New Jersey, I love NJ! So don't go there dude. I don't use all my beliefs and views for stories, especially for the bad guys (or girls).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but I own America! JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK just kittens! kidding, don't burst your bubble :P not that you believed me... ;P who knows what you think? I don't believe someone should own a whole country. Right of the people, man! lolz. Well, hope you enjoy! comment and PM! XD and give me feedback, I bet I made mistakes... :PPP

* * *

Disaster Strikes.  
Tears. Screams. Dirt, where has that come from? The city, that was full of lights, all gone. And gone to the wind, to the bombs, and to the death. Death is surrounding, covering everyone with a black, and suffocating, haze. Shrieks. Hope diminishing. Bodies dropping as the drops of rain drop from the sky, and hit the ground, one by one, but all at the same time. How does this happen? What was thought to have been impossible, actually happening, blowing out all the sparks of happiness. This is my home. And my home isn't going down without my saying something. Love, hope, and belief will never diminish. For Persephone. Live on. For my country, for my people, for all people, for everyone. The spark ignites, and isn't gonna blow out. Meet Astra Elysia. And this place is about to blow. Literally.

I barely escaped New York. With my family. I had started Middle School. I was 6 months into 6th grade. When it happened. A message from the Capitalists. I was on a 6th grade field trip to a big field. We were playing soccer, girls of 6th grade against boys of 6th grade. I had just scored the first goal of my team, team Fighters. The other team was team Winners. So far, 1-0, Fighters. My team was cheering me on. I was getting high fives and hugs. It felt great. Gemma, my best friend, since the start of the school year, started our special hand shake. A low five, a middle five, a high-five, a jelly hand motion backwards, both fists pump, a hip bump, and a spin in a circle. Then doubling over laughing, of course. Taylor, my second best friend gives me a high-five, and my other best friend, Lucy, gives me an excited and perky hug.

"Come on, guys! We can do better than that, can't we?!" I hear the captain of the boy team yell. Spencer Hare. The popular, sporty, and handsome boy of the 6th grade. Well, one of them. They are so gonna lose. I was elected captain, he was campaigned by himself captain, then others agreed.

"Seriously, Spence, accept reality, and fate. You're goin' down!" I yell to him.

"In your dreams, A!" I squint my eyes at him. My nickname, A. Partly for my name starting with A, partly with my initials being AE which would be pronounced A or Aye, and partly for me never getting a grade below an A. And, don't forget, everyone's over expectant of me, to be perfect in everything. A perfect, A+ perfect. Huh. Well, the gym teacher, Mr. Latern, organized the boys versus girls soccer game. And right away everyone chose me. I'm athletic, I'm smart, and I have a good reputation. Who else would they pick? Huh.

"Yes, well dreams are based off reality known from the Physical Laws Of Mobular Conduction, Haaare. So I'm glad that you agree with me!" He looks stumped. It's pretty funny when he thinks stuff like that that I say is real.

He finally says something. "That was less a burn then a burn from a fire, A!"

"That's because a burn from a fire is an actual burn, bird-brain!" Spencer tries to think of something to say, but I turn away to talk to the team before he can respond.

"Gemma," I start.

"Ya, boss?" she jokes.

"Ya, ya. You okay as goalie?"

"Sure you don't want to put Heather in, like last round, huh, over your best friend," she gives a fake sniffle.

"Oh, snuff it, silly. Ya know I decided to do her first so we can have our best player second. First picks up at beginning, second keeps it goin', and third either just plays or is the tiebreaker. Hopefully the first. Plus she's sooo tall. Now go out there and kick some boys ass!"

"Way to be formal," she says jogging to the goal.

"Good luck!" I jog to my position on the other side of the field. "Good luck team! Not that we need it, that is!" We all scream Fighters, Mr. Latern blows his whistle, and we start. I get the ball, kick it to Heather, who kicks it to me, and we criss-cross going to the goal. The goalie, Spencer, is perfectly aligned to stop my shot, and is ready. Suddenly Lucy comes out of no where, kicks the ball high up. Then, lightening fast, I'm kicking the ball and the ball goes through the goal. All happened in 5 seconds, literally. And there's shouts, for the Fighters, and we are all jumping up and down. Some boys are hanging their heads. Some congratulate us. Asher yells good game to me. I yell back, "very much so!"

Spencer shakes my hand, and I whisper, "there's still a next round, though that doesn't really matter, we'll win one way or another."

"Well played, A."

"Aww, thanks bird-brain."

"No problem, A." Mr. Latern blows the whistle. Then the lights go out. Wait, lights? We're outside!? I hear a few screams. I faintly see the outline of Gemma, and she squeezes my arm. The bright of the sun disappeared and the sky is pitch-black. Suddenly there is a huge screen in the sky. Snow white, contrasting against the intimidating sky. Then, lights are around the screen. Lights out of no where. Red lights, blinding red lights. And then a blimp, a huge, steel, gray, metal blimp appears behind the screen, with the screen attached to its side. Black flickers on the screen. Taylor grabs my free arm. I stare at the screen. Suddenly there's a man. A man with brown and graying hair. Dark red long lips. Normal teeth. Abnormally tall. Brown and graying sideburns and speckles of whiskers on his cheeks. Bushy brown eyebrows. Muscular and fit. Looks about 40. Tan skin. And his eyes, narrowed, suspicious, cautious, determined, calculating, cold, dark brown eyes. He is on the screen. What is this? Magic? I've always wanted magic, but this? It gives me the worst feeling. Something is wrong.

"Hello, America. I am President Campbell. President of Potestas. I am here for an announcement. We, the people of Potestas, would like to join with America. Failure to comply will result in dire... complications. Potestas is planning to take America into its expert grasp. President, President Wane, I give you this warning. Hand over your country. Your technology, weapons, power, is no match for ours. As, of course, you have witnessed today, with our advanced aircraft. You have 5 days to answer us. You may do that on a news T.V.. You can either accept peace and we shall advance America and bring order and strict rules to America, so that less crime is acted upon American citizens. Or you can declare war, which we shall then sadly accept head on. Remember, if you do not answer by the struck of midnight at 12:00 on Sunday, it won't be good. And, you can't find us. Thank you, please resume your activities." The screen turns pink-red. There is a crest. Its shield-shaped white. There is a Griffin, just the black shadow, with it wings stretching high up and around the top of the crest, and the talons long and sharp. Then there is vines wrapping around the crest in the shape of a P. The vines are blood-red. The Griffin has a golden beak, golden eyes, and outlining of the Griffin and the outlines of the Griffin's feathers are in gold blended with blood red. I catch small, almost unseeable, to the normal eyesight, fangs coming out of the Griffin's mouth. The fangs are small, but deathly. The screen goes white. The red lights go out around the screen, the blimp disappears, and then the screen disappears. The sun suddenly hits us. Some people shriek. Some are staring blankly in front of them. People are running around, screaming, trying to stuff the information in their ears. Lucy squints her eyes at the space the blimp disappeared from. Gemma gives me a look, plain as day, saying, we should get away. Mr. Latern, the chaperone parents, and the teachers are gathering students in a big group. Or at least trying to.

"Come on guys." we walk over to the group.

After that Mr. Latern, with his loud voice, told us we were going back to school and then things would be explained. When we got to school parents were waiting and we were told to go home. With no explanation. I'm guessing the school would have no idea what was going on. I hoped somehow it was a prank. But that was less than a sliver of hope. Because I didn't like that president, president of Potestas, and I still don't. I found out from my sister that there was a fire drill for our school. An unplanned for fire drill. On T.V. the news reporter said all schools in America had an unexpected fire drill, as did all work buildings, and from anywhere in America you could see that president,President Campbell, in the sky. President Wane was unavailable for questioning. We had school the next day, but all we did was watch movies and hang out. There was fear in all eyes. The next day of school was canceled. I still hadn't seen Persephone, my best friend since kindergarten. Persephone Mace. I looked over my email to her after school. She wrote this email:

Astra,

Did you see the blimp? Well, of course you did.. What's going on!? I hope I see you soon. Everyone at school is scared out of their wits. Not that they have much wits, my school's not for the smartest of people :/ Anna was really freaked out and hyperventilating kinda.. Respond quick!

-Persephone

Persephone is half greek like me and half british. I'm half greek half American though. Anna is her friend at her middle school. I came at the middle of kindergarten in our elementary school and she befriended me right away. We connected because we were both part greek. We discussed greek myths together a lot. We thought that if I was a demigod I would either be daughter of Athena or daughter of Poseidon. Athena because of my smarts and looks, Poseidon because of my swimming and water skills, and how I love the beach and care about the ocean. Persephone would either be daughter of Demeter (coincidence much) for her love of nature, or a Hunter of Artemis, because, although Persephone wouldn't kill animals, Artemis was the only god or goddess of animals we could find, plus she was brave. We shared all the same favorite books (Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Septimus Heap, The Penderwicks, Tiger Eyes, The Secret Benedict Society, Every Little Bird That Sings, Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson, etc. etc.). Except she likes some really long Sherlock Holmes books that kind of bore me. We planned to be bff's forever.

Well, I responded:

Persephone,

Ya I saw the blimp +the message! everyone at school was afraid, some people were crying and all we did was watch movies in homeroom and hang out. Mrs. Bling, our hr teacher, was supposed to be there but was absent so we had a substitute, some guy. He didn't seem to be worried, he was just sitting there blank faced maybe that was for our sake? anyways I'm gonna plan with my mom to meet up with you! talk to you later and don't worry

-Astra

We got together later the next day, after another lazy school day, at the nearby park and talked and talked. Then we went home. 2 days left, I think. The next two days are weekends, so we don't have school anyway. On sunday, the last day, I'm sure everyone is staying up until midnight. My family all hold hands as the clock strikes 12:00. We hold hands. Boom! It's just silence. Dead silence. We all let breathe out. Suddenly the T.v turns on. It's that B****** President Campbell, excuse my language.

"I gave you warning, and this will not be pretty, but it is my responsibility. You caused this war. Now we shall start it."

Suddenly the T.v switched to a bunch of news reporters reporting bombs in the states. Mississippi, Texas, California, North and South Carolina, and Washington DC were being bombed! the news reporters exclaimed. We just stared shocked. That night New Jersey was the first to surrender. At 1:00 AM the news reporters in New Jersey said on TV that New Jersey was surrendering and that that was a message to President Campbell. New Jersey hadn't even been bombed yet, but they didn't want to take the chance. And it created a state others could flee to. Over the next week 10 more states surrendered. My family, frantically, fled to New Jersey where our Beach House is. But not all was lucky. Over the next 4 weeks 37 more states surrendered. That's 48 states. The last states were Washington DC and New York. No one was really left because they were either dead of in another state. So those two states got surrendered kind of automatically. Not all like my family were so lucky. And I hadn't been in contact with Persephone yet. So I was worried. When I got back to New York, I checked the death list for everyone I knew. 189,001,953 died in america. about 128,000,000 people left in America. Everyone I knew was fine. Even my old 90 year old grandparents. Except three people. Stella Mace, Colin Mace, and Persephone. Persephone Mace.

I was the most devastated I had ever been. I lost couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep, and when I occasionally did, all I did was dream of Persephone being blown to bits and blood and screams and..

I refused to eat for 3 weeks and just drink, and I wasn't even hungry. I had lost all appetite. I lost 20 pounds. So I weighed 75 pounds. School had been canceled for the rest of the year. I started eating again though and gained back the 20 pounds, but no extra. It turned out that President Wane and his family had fled to Europe and President Campbell left them alone.

Laws started coming in.

1. If you are female and are from 25-50 years old and are not 3 days pregnant in two days and don't already have children, then you have to adopt a child or children from an orphanage in only America. No adopting from another country. No putting children up for adoption. Potestas is looking to be able to close all orphanages soon because they got all children adopted. If you are under 25, but when you reach 25 and if you don't have children, you have to adopt, unless all children have been adopted by then.

2. You can only have one home. If you have more then one the other(s) go to a homeless person. You do not own your home, only the country does and you pay nothing to live there, but the country can upgrade or downgrade you into a worse or better home that you have no say about. Everybody gets a home.

3. If you don't have a job and are over or the age of 25 (male or female), you are shipped to one of the 3 works of Potestas in Potestas. #1 is farms, where you work on farms to produce food for Potestas and America. #2 is factories. There are factories to produce special Potestas items, Potestas advanced technology, and Potestas weapons. #3 in the army. The army is made up of Americans who are strongest and who fight for Potestas. If you are from the age of 15-26 and don't have a job you can apply to be shipped to a work early.

4. T.V is all Potestas T.V and Potestas news, sometimes relating to America.

5. No one is allowed to leave America unless President Campbell authorizes them to go to Potestas.

6. Guns aren't allowed and you have to turn in any guns you have possession of, whether their yours or you sell them, to Potestas. If you don't they will find out and you will be whipped, which has happened already. Some whipped to death. 10 whips for each gun you didn't give in.

those are some that stick in my head. Oh, and

7. The Hunger Games


End file.
